Spider Lullabye
by DemonicPriestessOfBalance
Summary: Just an old song fic i did about 6 years ago and then lost.


Found this on an old USB drive I haven't seen in about 6 years . . . The song in this is called Spider Lullaby by Kirsty Mcgee. I found the tune somewhat fitting in both lyrics and sound. You can find her on youtube.

* * *

Opening her eyes the first thing she notices is that she is suspended in a web. But to her amaze she is not bound or gagged. More like cradled on a bed of spider silk as soft as a cloud. Her heart slows down as she hears a deep slow melody start to play. She gasps, her brilliant blue eyes widening as she sees that it is no other than Naraku plucking at the strands of the web as if they were a guitar . Naraku! The most evil person ever . . . Was Playing a soothing melody . . .

"I must be dreaming" she whispered. "It is no dream . . . Kagome" his dark deep voice murmured to her. "I have always wished to have you here. Where no one can see the truth of what I am . . . who I am . . . How I feel"

"What do you mean Naraku this is despicable even for you! To try to seduce me with music!" Her voice echoes off the webs in a glorious bell like sound to his ears.

"Let me explain. I beg you! If you still do not care afterwards I will let you go." He pleaded. Her voice sounds like a clarion call reverberating off the walls and webs. "If you go Back on your word I will kill you here. I am no weakling anymore"

"I know Kagome. Just sit and listen for a bit" Huffing she sits still and listens to the music. As she listens she starts feeling relaxed and peaceful. So much so that when Naraku starts to run his fingers over her body that she doesn't even flinch

Then he starts to sing, his deep voice thrumming through her veins.

" ** _won't you come a little closer Said the spider to the fly where_**

 ** _i weave my webs of wonder In the eaves under the sky_**

 ** _And i'll wrap you in soft cotton And caress you as you lie_**

 ** _And as the night draws in i'll sing a spider lullaby..._**

 ** _In my web, like a cathedral, Shall i honour you, my love_**

 ** _Where the raindrops hang like diamonds I will hold you soon enough_**

 ** _In the gold and silver threadwork You can look into my eyes_**

 ** _And as the night turns blue i'll sing you spider lullabies_**

 ** _And i wonder as i hold you How we are come to this_**

 ** _That i should wound you as i love you I should kill you with a kiss_**

 ** _And i'll wrap you in soft cotton See how soft and still you lie_**

 ** _And i'll sing to you my darling This spider lullaby..._** "

Her eyes snap open as she feels the walls around her shake and she hears the howling of a truly enraged Demon echo through the night. She notices that she is wrapped from head to toe in a white dress made of spider silk. She blinks and notices that Naraku has his hand slipped into the front of her dress and his mouth placed at the base of her neck.

* * *

She glances to the side in time to see the look of betrayal in Sesshomaru's eyes before a cold look of hatred falls over his face.

"Filthy Human whore. Spread your legs for me than take him as a lover." His voice like ice. "I only took you as my mate for the power you hold. Had I known you were so desperate for a man's touch I would never have mated you."

She tries to go to Sesshomaru but finds her body will not obey her.

"See how he shows his true self to you. He never cared for you" Naraku's voice slipped into her mind, dousing the last bit of resistance to his lies. "I love you. I will mate you. I will be loyal. Just kill him. Kill him and I will make your dreams come true" He hands her a bow. "Take him down"

She grabs the bow from Naraku and draws it back, her powers creating an arrow for her. She shoots it at Sesshomaru and watches with a demented smirk as his eyes widen in surprise.

'I can't believe it. She actually shot at me!' He growls as the arrow pierces his shoulder, shattering his armor. 'If I can lead her away from him I may be able to get her to come to her senses' He smirks "Is that the best you can do little Priestess? InuYasha was right all along. Kikyo is stronger. Catch me if you can"

He speeds off still trailing blood behind him. She looks at Naraku with tears in her eyes.

Naraku gently tilts her head up to his "What has you so sad my sweet little fly" A single tear falls down her face "I cannot defeat him. Kikyo is stronger. I am weak" Naraku wipes her tear away gently "No Little fly. You are far stronger. Go after him. Take him out. Only you are strong enough to do it." She smiles and runs off following the trail of blood.

* * *

It leads to the clearing where the tree of ages is standing tall and proud. She slows as she notices that Sesshomaru is leaning against the sacred tree and his face is ashen.

"Kagome my beloved mate please listen to me!" He begs her. "No more lies Lord Sesshomaru" She hisses with venom in her voice. "I know I am just a filthy human to you but surely you have your own pride which would keep you from sullying your name with a lie!"

"I already lied in front of Naraku. Many times. InuYasha was wrong. He always has been. You are stronger than Kikyo. You are not a filthy human or a whore. I mated you because you captured me with your beauty." His weak voice called to her. He stood up and staggered. 'I . . . Im going to have to hurt her . . . Who am I kidding . . . I could never hurt her.'

She smirked a demented insane smile as she drew out a physical arrow and held it to her lips "Sacred Arrow of me you are a part. Make his final words straight from his heart." She knocks her bow and lets her arrow fly.

Sesshomaru tries to jump out of the way but the arrow hits him in his chest and throws him into the tree pinning him and leaving him hanging from the tree of ages. He looks at Kagome as she stalks forward towards him and stops in front of him.

"I . . . I . . . Lo . . . love . . . you" He manages to stutter out before his vision goes dark.

Her eyes widen in shock. "Sesshomaru?" She whispers. The music quits echoing in her mind. Stilled by the agony she feels. "SESSHOMARU!" She runs to him and caresses his face. "I'm sorry my love. I'm so sorry" She sobs. "Your death will not be in vain. Naraku WILL pay for this." She stands up. "I will defeat him and then keep my promise to you."

She heads back to Naraku, never noticing that her arrow glowed not deadly blue but a healthy pink.

* * *

Her battle with Naraku was anti-climactic. She walked up to him and as he kisses her she lets her holy aura out and purifies him to dust. Her power pulling the jewel shards to her she wishes for the sacred jewel to bring back the people who were slain because of the jewel and Naraku. Kagura watched in awe as her heart was returned to her, and Kanna was freed as well. Kohaku regained his life while his sister cried over his once dead body. Miroku watched as the wind tunnel in his hand shrank and vanished, then kissed Sango with all the passion her had. Kikyo was returned to InuYasha's side. Everyone seemed Happy. At least until they found Kagome sitting by the base of the sacred tree with a lost look in her eyes.

"Kagome whatever is the matter? Naraku is gone." Miroku asked the lost woman. She pointed to behind the tree and burst into tears. The group looked behind the tree and saw Sesshomaru pinned there. She joins them and starts sobbing "I wished for the people who had been killed because of Naraku and the jewel to be given a second chance at life. Everyone is here . . . except him . . . Except the man I love" She screams "WHY! WHY! I COMPLETED MY TASK! I FINISHED THE JEWEL! HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN BROUGHT BACK! WHY AM I LEFT ALONE!?" She collapses in a heap bawling her eyes out.

"InuYasha" Kikyo whispered "Look at Sesshomaru . . . He Has a pulse"

"Son of . . . KAGOME!" He yells happily. "He's not dead . . . stupid . . . You sealed him . . . Like Kikyo Sealed me"

"He's . . . He's still . . . Alive?!" She whispered hope dancing in her eyes.

"Yes" Kikyo responded looking at her with pity "But he is sealed. Who knows how long it might take for him to come out of it. It took InuYasha 50 Years and he is a half demon. Against a full demon it could be much longer as your powers would have had a stronger effect on him"

"I will wait for him" She spoke is a determined voice. "As long as it takes"

* * *

Together they left the clearing and returned to edo to rebuild the village. In time, everyone settled down and moved on with their lives. All but one girl, trapped in a time she was not from, waiting for the man . . . No . . . Not just a man . . . The demon . . . The demon that she loved, to awaken so she could return to his side.

* * *

I have been thinking about adding in the other chapters but im not sure. Any ideas?


End file.
